Sean Studd
|weight = 280 lbs (127 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Burke, Virginia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Annandale, Virginia |billed = |trainer = Booker T |debut = 2015 |retired = }} Sean Minton (October 8, 1990) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Sean Studd. He is currently working in Booker T's Texas-based promotion Reality of Wrestling. In addition to his continued work in Reality of Wrestling, Studd has branched out onto the independent circuit. Early life and training Minton grew up with a love for professional wrestling. Although he never got to see his famous father wrestle--due to his father's retirement a year before his son's birth, Sean held a passion for the sport. As he grew older, he lost interest until some years later, attended a wrestling show that rekindled his interest. Minton attended a wrestling training facility in Maryland for a short time until he felt he needed better. He described his early experience at the facility as being more of a gym where already-trained wrestlers could practice their skills. Minton at least learned early on how to take bumps. He focused his efforts on weight-training to gain size to match his immense height. Minton's first real leap into getting true wrestling training came when he attended an MCW Pro Wrestling event in Dundalk, Maryland, where former WWE star Booker T was scheduled to appear. At the event, Minton introduced himself to Booker and explained his interest in training to become a professional wrestler. Booker encouraged Minton to visit his training school in Texas. Sean made the visit on his 24th birthday and began his training. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2015-present) Minton trained in Booker T's Reality of Wrestling promotion and debuted in 2015 in a WWE ring viewed by Smackdown officials, arranged by Booker T. Minton states this was his first in-ring match ever. Since debuting as Big Sean Studd, Minton went on to wrestle in several different promotions across the United States. He wrestled on March 23, 2016 during the 67th CZW Dojo Wars event, teaming with Chazz Glamrock & Laszlo Arpad in a six-man tag team match won by Blackwater & Conor Claxton & Frankie Pickard. On November 26, 2016 Studd appeared in WrestleCade 2016: The Final 3 Count in a battle royale won by George South. Because of his frequent bookings in the eastern United States, Minton moved back to Virginia to be closer to the wrestling territories he was scheduled to wrestle in. Reality Of Wrestling (2015-present) Having trained in Booker T's Reality of Wrestling promotion, Studd made his ROW debut during the March 14, 2015 ROW TV Taping, defeating Cameron Cole. He made his first ROW event debut on May 22 at ComicPalooza, defeating The Pride. During his debut year in ROW, Studd maintained an undefeated streak, both on tapings and in live events. His streak ended on December 12, 2015 at Christmas Chaos X where he teamed in a tag match with Ayden Cristiano, Bryan Keith losing to Gustavo Mendoza, Parviz & X. During the February 27, 2016 ROW TV Taping, Studd received his first title shot, challenging Gino for the ROW Heavyweight Championship. Moving on from his loss in his first title match, Studd returned to ROW on April 9 at ROW Breakthrough, defeating Jeisan. During the May 14 taping, Studd defeated Cedric Pain. Studd rejoined the title hunt for the ROW Heavyweight Championship, joining a Three-Way match held on June 11, wrestling against Marcellus Black and The Mysterious Q, but lost the match to Black. He continued through the rest of 2016 in matches, involving handicaps and gauntlets, all of which he emerged undefeated throughout. Studd returned on February 11, 2017 at Breaking Point, where he faced Gino in a rematch for the Heavyweight Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title after both he and Gino were counted out. He finished out 2017, with two matches held on December 9 at Christmas Chaos XII, first defeating Joey Bedlock before his second match ended in a loss to Terrale Tempo. During the January 12, 2018 ROW TV Taping, Studd defeated Terrale Tempo before defeating him again in a rematch during the February 10 ROW TV Taping . MCW Pro Wrestling (2015-present) Debuting on December 26, 2015 at Seasons Beatings, Studd defeated Fenix Fury. He returned on February 13, 2016 at Xtreme Anniversary MMXVI in a match won by Brandon Scott. On November 5 during the fourth night of the Autumn Armageddon Tour, Studd wrestled in a special referee singles match where he was defeated by former WWE superstar Ryback. On November 11 during the fifth night of the Autumn Armageddon Tour, Studd wrestled in a Street Fight won by the defending MCW Heavyweight Champion Drolix. On December 3 at Seasons Beatings, Studd defeated The Bruiser. On January 20, 2018, Studd returned at Breakthrough: The Emergence, defeating Ken Dixon by disqualification. He met Dixon on February 17 at the Horsemen Anniversary event, in a No Disqualification match where Dixon emerged victorious. On March 24 at MCW Breakthrough: Proving Grounds, Studd wrestled in a match won by Josh Briggs. Personal life Sean is the son of the late WWE Hall of Famer Big John Studd. Sean is the brother of John Minton, Jr. and Janelle Minton. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Pumphandle Powerslam *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Big"'' :*''"The Second Generation Giant"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile at ROW.com * Facebook * Twitter *Article on Sean Studd by Press Box Online Category:1990 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Heights Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling current roster Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:The Dynasty alumni Category:Vanguard Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:MCW Heavyweight champions